Historically, individuals are presented with narrow options for physically transporting an object. The narrow possibilities present a broad field of both opportunities and challenges. One challenge among many is how to transport an object, by any means of transportation, in a manner that is efficient by communicating directly with the person participating in physical transport of the object while ensuring the protection of the object and requirements associated with the object. While many solutions to this and related challenges have been presented, none solves the underlying problem in a completely satisfactory manner.